Marvel Overseas Comic Cover Gallery
Aside from the ''Planet of the Apes'' weekly U.K. comic, Marvel Comics' Planet of the Apes Magazine was reprinted in many overseas markets including numerous foreign-language translations. German reprints (Planet der Affen) featured full-process colourised versions of the movie adaptations (much more effective than the four-colourisation used in Adventures on the Planet of the Apes), but the German run ended abruptly at issue #13, two chapters into the adaptation. While the German issues also included translations of the original stories such as Terror, these remained in black & white. Mexican issues (El Planeta de los Simios), some with altered covers, reprinted the magazine material, but used their own four-colourisation on both the movie adaptations and on Marvel's original stories - the only colourised versions of those stories. French reprints (Planete des Singes) included Doc Savage stories, and featured a number of specially-created cover paintings. Other reprints in Australia (published by Newton Comics), Spain (El Planeta de los Monos), Italy (Il Planeta delle Scimmie), Brazil (Planeta dos Macacos), Portugal (Planeta dos Macacos), The Netherlands (Apen Planeet), Sweden (Apornas Planet) and Finland (Apinoiden Planeetta), used straight-forward copies or translations with only minor adjustments. ''Planet of the Apes'' - Australia Image:Newton Australia 1.jpg Image:Newton Australia 2.jpg Image:Newton Australia 3.jpg Image:Newton Australia 4.jpg Image:Newton Australia 5.jpg Image:Newton Australia 6.jpg Image:Newton Australia 7.jpg Image:Newton Australia 8.jpg Image:Newton Australia 9.jpg Image:Newton Australia 10.jpg Image:Newton Australia 11.jpg Image:Newton Australia 12.jpg Image:Newton Australia 13.jpg Image:Newton Australia 14.jpg Image:Newton Australia 15.jpg Image:Newton Australia 16.jpg Image:Newton Australia 17.jpg Image:Newton Australia 18.jpg Image:Newton Australia 19.jpg Image:Newton Australia Annual.jpg|Planet of the Apes Annual ''Planète des Singes'' - France (original covers painted by Jean Frisano) Image:Marvel France 1.jpg Image:Marvel France 2.jpg Image:Marvel France 3.jpg Image:Marvel France 4.jpg Image:Marvel France 5.jpg Image:Marvel France 6.jpg Image:Marvel France 7.jpg Image:Marvel France 8.jpg Image:Marvel France 9.jpg Image:Marvel France 10.jpg Image:Marvel France 11.jpg Image:Marvel France 12.jpg Image:Marvel France 13.jpg Image:Marvel France 14.jpg Image:Marvel France 15.jpg Image:Marvel France 16.jpg Image:Marvel France 17.jpg Image:Marvel France 18.jpg Image:Marvel France 19.jpg Image:Marvel France 20.jpg|Issue #20, November 5th, 1978 (unpublished) ''Planet der Affen'' - Germany Image:Marvel Germany 1.jpg Image:Marvel Germany 2.jpg Image:Marvel Germany 3.jpg Image:Marvel Germany 4.jpg Image:Marvel Germany 5.jpg Image:Marvel Germany 6.jpg Image:Marvel Germany 7.jpg Image:Marvel Germany 8.jpg Image:Marvel Germany 9.jpg Image:Marvel Germany 10.jpg Image:Marvel Germany 11.jpg Image:Marvel Germany 12.jpg Image:Marvel Germany 13.jpg ''Apen Planeet'' - Netherlands Image:Marvel Netherlands 1.jpg Image:Marvel Netherlands 2.jpg Image:Marvel Netherlands 3.jpg Image:Marvel Netherlands 4.jpg Image:Marvel Netherlands 5.jpg Image:Marvel Netherlands 6.jpg Image:Marvel Netherlands 7.jpg Image:Marvel Netherlands 8.jpg Image:Marvel Netherlands 9.jpg ''Apornas Planet'' - Sweden Image:Marvel Sweden 1.jpg|Issue #1, 1975 Image:Marvel Sweden 2.jpg|Issue #2, 1975 Image:Marvel Sweden 3.jpg|Issue #3, 1975 Image:Marvel Sweden 4.jpg|Issue #4, 1975 Image:Marvel Sweden 5.jpg|Reissue #1, 1976 Image:Marvel Sweden 6.jpg|Reissue #2, 1976 Image:Marvel Sweden 7.jpg|Reissue #4, 1976 ''Apinoiden Planeetta'' - Finland Image:Marvel Finland 1.jpg ''Planeta dos Macacos'' - Brazil Image:Marvel Brazil 1.jpg Image:Marvel Brazil 2.jpg Image:Marvel Brazil 5.jpg Image:Marvel Brazil 6.jpg Image:Marvel Brazil 8.jpg Image:Marvel Brazil 14.jpg See also *Marvel Comics *Marvel UK Comic Cover Gallery *Comic Books *Marvel Comics Timeline External links *Marvel Comics article at Wikipedia *''Planet of the Apes'' comic books article at Wikipedia *[http://pota.goatley.com/comics/international/ International Planet of the Apes Comics Covers at Hunter's Planet of the Apes Archives] Category:Marvel Comics Category:Artwork